List of Cingers Episodes
List of Cingers Episodes. This is a list of episodes of the series Cingers for each season. First season episodes: #The beginning #A new day at school for Flor, Florinda, Paz and Mona. #A new job for Tarmo. #Rigid adults. #Florinda's Competitiveness #The Top 4. #Jealousy is jealousy #Lulla and motherly love. #Amaya's family. #Maricruz, the new friend of Flor, Florinda, Paz and Mona. #Singing lessons. #Break of friendship. #A Vengeful Family of Planets. #Substitute teacher. #Love of a submissive wife and mother #Paz and his peaceful personality. #Mona's despair. #Flor's patience. #Tarmo in a fathers competition. #Lulla in a mothers competition. #Children's Day. #The kidnapping of Flor. #Disappearance of Florinda. #The disappearance of Peace #Mona, the detective. #The sister and the parents in search of the rescue of the daughters. #A villain revealed #Secret revealed #Final battle. #A new end and the beginning of the year for everyone. Second season Episodes: #Back to School #Return of Paola and the Top 4. #Doubts #Competition in sports. #Florinda is fall in love. #Valentine's Day. #Lulla, the "dragon" of the sea. #A crazy day. #Mona on the TV. #Tarmo and Lulla, lost on the desert island. #An unrequited passion. #Stella, Dad's favorite. #Stella, the new problem of Florinda, Flor, Paz and Mona. #Mona's magic. #Stella, joins the Top 4. #Competition from pampered and spoiled kids. #Fairy tale #I want to be a super hero. #Holiday in confusion. #Birthday ruined. #Mothers Day. #Ruined Camp #A spy among friends. #Lucky Talisman #Detectives from the block. #Dragon City in danger. #The evils of Stella. #Disagreements between sisters #Trust and love between sisters are back. #To celebrate. Third season episodes: #Stella's revenge. #Couple fight. #The first disagreement of Tarmo and Lulla. #Love and hate. #Who is who? I do not remember, #Party in the house, #The amusement park #The show has to continue. #Appearances are deceptive. #Florinda's love letter. #Cupid attacks on Mona. #The crisis of jealousy of Simone. #The siege is closing for Stella, Mia and Paola. #Confusion in the hairdresser. #Past memories. #The family of Tarmo. #Ventriloquist #Thanksgiving Day. #Outbreak of anger. #Potatoes. #Obsession for killing. #Mona and Flor playing princesses. #Old childhood. #Mother and daughter at the mall #The kidnapping of Flor, once again. #Grant my wish #The magic lamp genie. #The evil love. #The evil in the family. #Good defeats evil. Four season Episodes: #A happy day. #Stories of the past. #Mixing machine. #Spell and magic classes. #Enough of vegetables, we want is dessert. #How to solve mysteries? #Florinda's tree house. #Childhood reincarnates in adolescence. #Jokes #April first. #Haunted house. #Lies and myths. #The Witch in the Neighborhood. #Trawler Horror. #Friendship and enmity. #Circus #The evil in Flower. #Revenge of Lulla. #Fly for a day. #A dog's day. #Nike and their horror stories. #The effort of Vicinia. #Neera, and Sansone, parents overprotective of Nike. #Ballet classes. #Illusions. #A trip to the human world: getting to know France. #Rainy day. #Governing the world of humans. #Invasion of evil dragons, on Earth. #Happy ending. Fifth season episodes: #Normal day. #Vacation at work. #Phone addiction. #The technology. #Happy Easter. #A great secret revealed. #In a fairy world. #Florinda on her love adventures. #Paz and your impatience #Around the world. #Treasure hunt. #Playing Pirates. #Living in a world of imagination #Being a child again. #Flor's crazy Ideas. #The weather. #Best athlete. #Singing contest. #Fleeing from class. #Getting sick. #Selling churros. #You in my place. #Flor and Paz, entering the world of Animes. #Silence. #A trip to Acadragon. #Frustrated holidays. #The revenge and return of the substitute teacher. #Self possession. #Abduction of substitute teacher. #Teacher arrested and happy ending for the students. Sixth season episodes: #Environment. #Camping out of town. #Exploring animals. #The liar. #Who eat my pie?. #Obsession for wealth. #Lost money.. #Tarmo and his exaggerated ideas. #Class' representant. #Candidate to be political. #Going to the north pole. #Shopping lively. #Entering the world of television. #Magic wand. #Magical and wonderful world. #She is your wife?. #Questions and answers. #Florinda, take your driver's license. #The blackout. #The drawings of Peace. #Magical events. #In the world of royalty. #Obsession with food. #Let's go on a diet. #Controversies. #Peaceful boyfriend of Peace. #It gave the "crazy" in Florinda. #How to be a psychopath ?. #Assassin on the loose. #Terror ends in jail. Seventh season episodes: #Obesity. #Who is the best, me or you? #How to be rebellious. #Florinda's Secret Diary. #Florinda's secrets are revealed. #A fun dance competition. #Walking in the snow. #Jumping, jumping, singing and dancing. #Doing exercises. #Day off. #Spring summer autumn winter, the seasons of the year. #What a spring that is. #Summer really fast. #Autumn has arrived. #Finally winter came. #The rides. #How to Teach Being a Bandit. #Terror and confusion in the supermarket. #My band is the best. #Bandits in love. #Battle of the bands. #A musical contest, fun and lively. #Hoarse for a day. #What happened to my voice?. #Ready or not. #For, enough funk, I hate funk. #Songs in play. #A new aura. #Connected musical spirits. #Dragon City in peace again. Category:Episodes